living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Luiz's Tome - Hollyoak House
Player: CJ GM: Claire Date: April 7th Hunters: Luiz, Morgan, Tom, Paddington, Vegas Luiz's Report And that's when the third grenade landed at my feet, skidding to a stop against the side of a diner table... Actually, let's start at the beginning of the mystery - That bit came later. Morgan, Tom, Vegas, Paddington and I gathered to investigate a missing hunter called Big Henry and some charred corpses that the cops had found in the recently burnt remains of Hollyoak House. Arcadia had suggested that the two may have been connected so off we went to Saint George. At first I thought that Saint George might now have been such a bad place, but then I realized that it was infested with Mormons. Urgh, they make my skin crawl. Apparently the town was covered in intersecting lay lines too, channeling magic completely away from certain areas and converging in others. Something else that makes my skin crawl is when people bring relationship issues on a hunt with them - Apparently Vegas was the person Tom had been looking for this entire time. Poor bastard. It was hard to feel too sorry for him while he was clutching at those filthy rosary beads around his neck though. He'd look much better with one of my holy symbols on. Paddington and Vegas went to the archives to try and dig up some info on the town and the rest of us went to the scene of the fire and cast our gaze back in time, watching as a big bloke and two others went into Hollyoak House with shotguns. A man with an assault rifle followed them in and next thing you know the house was burning down. The morgue was the next stop for Paddington, Morgan and myself - We sent Vegas and Tom off to chat with the lunatic father of the people who'd been murdered and to reconcile their differences. I managed to break us in and we quickly found the body of the large man. A little magic later it was quite apparent the ghost we were talking to was that of Big Henry. It was also apparent that he was an asshole. He told us about the members of the council here in St. George. They were all members of the Coven of History and they didn't care for any religious groups, preferring to keep their prophecies to themselves. Clearly also assholes. Big Henry didn't like them (or anyone else) and so we burnt his charred body some more to banish his ghost, setting off the fire alarms in the process. We bailed and returned to our shared motel room to plan our next move. We still didn't know who the man with the assault rifle was and I was itching for a good fight. Vegas and Tom returned later, Tom was bleeding from the head and it was clear they had been fighting... Again, urghhhh. Clearly the rest of the group didn't value my conversational skills and so Tom and I waited outside the Mayor's office in case anything went awry while the others confronted the council. Tom and I got bored and so we headed back to Hollyoak House. Tom tried some more scrying with his salty hula hoop of protection but fucked it up, so I left him there because I was hungry and still itching for a fight. Eventually the others met me at the diner, they had a bunch of books with them and didn't seem to think that the Coven of History was really much of an issue. Then Tom showed up, babbling something about armed men attacking us and just as I was about to call his bluff a big black van rolled up outside. We evacuated the diner of civilians and met the van's 4 occupants at the entrance to the diner, they were dressed in black paramilitary gear and had assault rifles with grenade launchers. After a bit of a chat with Paddington they must have realised that they weren't going to get the books off us without proper identification and instead opted to fight. Thank Tezcatlipoca! I hacked them with my macuahuitl as they unloaded their assault rifles at us. However I was unstoppable, hacking an arm off here, cleaving a chest open there. Then they decided to fire their grenades and Paddington thought it wise to chuck one he had in his pocket too... The grenades exploded at my feet and with the help of Morgan and my most merciful god I stood fast, completely unscathed. With a might war cry I renewed my assault and it wasn't long before there was a bloody mess on the ground where our assailants once stood. We searched their bodies and their van and it turns out that they were part of some South American cartel. Not quite sure of why they wanted the books destroyed or Henry dead, but they were no more and we had done what we came to do. I got to fight in the name of my god and didn't have to deal with a single Mormon, so really it wasn't such a bad trip. I just hope Vegas and Tom can reconcile their differences, I'd sooner chop off my ears than hear about their pained love for another minute.